


Three Houses Hunger Games

by SimplyUnknown



Series: Three Houses Hunger Games [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on an actual Hunger Games Sim run, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Hunger Games Sim, I'm surprised no one has done this yet, Seriously there are 24 students total
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnknown/pseuds/SimplyUnknown
Summary: "No.""No?" Rhea asked, blinking in shock."No, I will not choose a house to lead. If I'm so important, they should all fight to the death to have me." Jeralt slapped a hand over his eyes and sighed.





	Three Houses Hunger Games

"No."

"No?" Rhea blinked twice and stared in shock at Jeralt's son. Honestly, she hadn't expected that answer. Manuela and Hanneman shared glances past the young man's shoulders. Behind them, Jeralt let out a heavy sigh, as though he could see where this was going.

""No, I will not choose a house to lead. If I'm so important, they should all fight to the death to have me." Jeralt slapped a hand over his eyes and sighed.

"I knew letting you have that was a bad idea," he muttered under his breath as Byleth removed a shiny off-white stone from his pocket and randomly tapped on it. Instantly, the world started twisting and warping around them. After a few seconds, all the teachers plus Jeralt and Byleth were seated in large plush chairs overlooking a vast green arena. Standing on 24 platforms below were the students from all three houses, wearing similar expressions of confusion. Jeralt caught Rhea's eye and gave a sheepish grin. "Might as well sit back and relax, Rhea. Nothing we can do to stop it now."

"What is going on here?!" Seteth snarled as Byleth stepped over to a strange metal contraption. The teal haired male tapped it a few times, causing a strange noise to reverberate through the air and make everyone wince.

"Attention students of Garreg Mach Monastery," Byleth spoke into the device, which caused his voice to echo loudly through the air. "You have been placed in a magical simulation in order to test your abilities. Your goal is to be the last person surviving. This simulation will not end until 23 of you are dead. But only a false death, so no need to feel guilty about brutally murdering your fellow classmates." Rhea could feel her jaw dropping as Byleth continued his speech. "Both the individual winner and the house that they are in will receive a fabulous prize, so try your best. When the siren goes off, you will be allowed to leave your platforms."

"What the hell?!" The Fraldarius heir shouted towards the stands.

"Is this a test?" the Ordelia girl asked the Brigid princess next to her, who gave a confused shrug.

"Not that a good blood sport can't be entertaining on occasion," Manuela awkwardly commented as she shifted in her seat, "but isn't this a bit...much?"

"I only will spend time with worthy things," Byleth answered as he smoothly returned to his seat and removed the device that began this. "This will prove they are worthy. Watch the screen for details. Begin!"

"Scr..." A loud wail blared across the arena and the students started running towards the large object in the center of their platforms. . Following Byleth's gaze, everyone turned towards a large white monitor that beeped a few times before announcing: **The Bloodbath**.

"What exactly does this device do?" Hanneman asked.

"It will show us a list of what everyone will be doing," Byleth explained as he pulled out a small notebook and pad from his coat. "Now hush, I need to watch this."

* * *

**Ingrid** scares **Claude** away from the cornucopia.

"For the honor of Faerghus, I swear I will destroy them all!" Ingrid declared as she held a large spear aloft and cackled maniacally. Claude, who had been about to sneak by to grab a bow and some arrows, quickly recalculated and slipped away.

**Leonie** takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

**Annette** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

"Guess it's better than nothing," the redhead muttered as she picked up the spear and hurried away. Annette snagged a shield and scurried after her.

**Caspar**, **Marianne**, and **Hubert** get into a fight. **Caspar** triumphantly kills them both.

"Come on, who's next?!" With a manic gleam in his eyes, Casper jerked his axe out of Hubert's skull and pushed the lifeless body away. It fell onto the corpse of Marianne, who had bled out from the large chest wound Caspar had given her.

**Lysithea** breaks **Raphael**'s nose for a basket of bread.

"Do not test me _**I WILL KILL FOR THIS CAKE!" **_Lysithea screamed as she tugged the basket away from Raphael's hands. The blond backed away, cupping his bleeding nose.

"But Lysithea, that's bread!"

**Ashe** and **Ignatz** fight for a bag. **Ignatz** gives up and retreats.

"You can have it!" Ignatz called over his shoulder as he ran away. Ashe shrugged, pocketed the small knife he always carried on him, and picked up the bag before hurrying away from the Cornucopia.

* * *

"Hmm...looks like everyone else just ran off," Byleth muttered and scribbled down notes as two flashes of light dropped Hubert and Marianne into the podium. "Ah, there you two are. Congrats on failing to survive even 5 minutes."

"Why would Caspar kill me first when we're in the same house?!" Hubert snarled and Marianne muttered apologies towards her shoes.

"It appears that battle can potentially send him into a berserker rage. Very useful for the future." The future professor waved a hand towards one of the many empty seats. "Now sit down, the next day will be starting soon."

* * *

**Day 1**

**Annette** discovers a river.

"Woo! Fresh water source!"

**Lorenz** questions his sanity.

"But there is no magic that can allow this sort of thing to happen!" Lorenz muttered as he paced in circles. "Have I truly gone crazy?"

**Sylvain** searches for firewood.

The redhead sighed as he began picking up dead branches and sticks.

**Dedue** discovers a cave.

The silver haired male nodded at the large dry cave. "Perfect shelter. Now to find his Highness."

**Ingrid** steals from **Petra** while she isn't looking.

Petra smiled as she returned to her makeshift camp, some firewood in her hands. "With this I can...GAH!" The rabbit she had killed earlier was missing!

In the bushes, Ingrid snickered to herself as she tightened her grip on her stolen meat.

**Claude** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

"Well at least Teach seems to be Oof!" Claude fell onto his back as a strange figure dressed in a coarse brown robe suddenly appeared in front of him. "Excuse me, who are..." The figure shoved a set of vulneraries into his hands before teleporting away. "...Huh."

**Ashe**, **Ferdinand**, **Bernadetta**, **Caspar**, and **Felix** hunt for other tributes.

_Why did I team up with these idiots?_ Felix thought as he watched Ashe and Caspar debate the best way to kill their classmates while Ferdinand awkwardly tried to pull Bernadetta out of her hiding place in the bushes. The blue-haired male sighed; at least this way he wasn't the one being hunted.

**Edelgard** ambushes **Linhardt** and kills him.

"For the glory of the Empire!" Edelgard yelled as she sank her axe deep into Linhardt's spine. Smiling, she skipped off to find another victim.

**Hilda** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Hilda blinked at the strange person offering her a canteen filled with fresh water. "Thanks?"

**Leonie** practices her archery.

"There's no way I'm going to die," Leonie muttered as she fired shot after shot into the tree she marked. "I'll make Jeralt proud of me!"

**Dimitri** scares **Lysithea** off.

_**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Lysithea took one look at the loudly laughing Dimitri and quickly turned and went in the opposite direction. The sort of crazy looked contagious.

**Ignatz** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Ignatz stared down at the beautiful picnic spread in front of him, unsure if it was a trap or not. Of course, the strange brown-clad figure beckoning him closer wasn't making things any better.

**Mercedes** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

"One blueberry. Two blueberries. Three blue ouch!"

**Dorothea** searches for firewood.

Cursing under her breath, the brunette tugged branches off of trees and began piling them up.

**Raphael** searches for a water source.

"Uh, why is there a desert here?"

* * *

"Lady Edelgard, why?" Hubert moaned as Linhardt was teleported into the stands. The greenet blinked a few times before turning towards his teachers.

"I'm done then?" Byleth nodded as he made a note of the bloodthirstiness of the Black Eagles house. "Then I'll just take a nap then." Linhardt plopped down on the closest chair, curled up into a ball, and closed his eyes.

"This is appalling," Seteth muttered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"This is amazing!" Rhea corrected with a slightly insane grin. "Ooh, the screen is updating."

* * *

**Night 1**

**Ingrid** silently snaps **Edelgard**'s neck.

Silently, Ingrid crept into the camp where the future leader of the Adrestian Empire slept. She crouched down, and then swiftly and brutally jerked Edelgard's head until there was a sickening snap. The blonde smiled to herself before vanishing into the dark.

**Leonie** sets up camp for the night.

"There," Leonie beamed as she leaned back and enjoyed the fire she'd built. "Doubt those nobles know a thing about living off the land. I've got this in the bag."

**Ignatz** questions his sanity.

"I can't believe I ate the food. But it was so good and who knows when I'll next be able to eat! Am I crazy? Was that crazy?" The tree he was talking to did not respond.

**Dimitri** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

"Mmm, delicious. Thank you very much," Dimitri smiled at the brown-clad person, who gave a thumb's up in response.

**Lysithea** fends **Lorenz**, **Ferdinand**, and **Hilda** away from her fire.

"I'll destroy you all!" the white haired girl shrieked as she fired off Miasma after Miasma. Thankfully, it was dark enough for the trio to slip away unharmed.

**Sylvain** convinces **Dorothea** to snuggle with him.

"This is only for warmth and you will tell no one of this," Dorothea ordered as she rested her head on Sylvain's chest.

"Your wish is my command," Sylvain replied with a wink and a grin.

**Petra** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

"Grandfather would be so dissapointed with me."

**Dedue** sets up camp for the night.

"Tomorrow, I will find his Highness," Dedue swears as he laid down for the night.

**Bernadetta**, **Raphael**, and **Ashe** sleep in shifts.

"So, who wants first watch?" Ashe asked. Raphael shrugged, parts of his shirt torn to staunch the bleeding from his nose.

"I'll take it; I can't sleep anyways," Bernie volunteered.

**Annette** thinks about winning.

Annette gave an encouraging grin at her reflection in the water. "Alright, Annie! You can do this! You're going to win that prize!"

**Caspar** looks at the night sky.

"Huh. Pretty."

**Claude** loses sight of where he is.

"Welp, after trying to take notes of my location and comparing constellations to their typical locations, I can honestly say I have no idea where in Fodlan we are."

**Felix** strangles **Mercedes** after engaging in a fist fight.

Panting, Felix pushed himself off the rapidly cooling body. Out of all people to come charging out of the darkness with a knife to attempt to kill him, he honestly wasn't expecting it to be Mercedes.

* * *

Edelgard and Mercedes blinked at each other as they appeared on the platform. Mercedes sighed. "Perhaps I should have chosen someone other than Felix for my first kill," Mercedes commented.

"Hubert, what happened?" Edelgard asked as she took a seat next to the black-haired man.

"Whoever becomes head of the Blue Lions should look into making Ingrid an assassin," Byleth commented. "Her skills are very good."

"Hmm, rich and relatively handsome. Dorothea could certainly do worse for herself," Manuela muttered under her breath. Hanneman buried his face in his hands.

* * *

**Day 2**

**Lorenz** steals from **Hilda** while she isn't looking.

"Whoever took my canteen, you will pay!" Hilda shouted. Lorenz shivered from his hiding place in the bushes.

**Leonie** camouflauges herself in the bushes.

"The second someone comes near me, I'll strike!"

**Sylvain** and **Dimitri** split up to search for resources.

"So I'll collect some water from the river and you find us something to eat," Dimitri decided. The redhead gave a cheeky salute.

"As you wish, your highness."

**Ashe** travels to higher ground.

"Whoo, this hill is _...gasp... _steeper than I thought."

**Annette** diverts **Ingrid**'s attention and runs away.

"Oh my god, is Sylvain flirting with that girl?!" Annette quickly pointed past Ingrid's shoulder.

"Seriously Sylvain!?" Instantly the blonde whirled around, ready to scold Sylvain. Annette immediately sprinted into the trees.

**Ferdinand** tries to sleep through the entire day.

Ferdinand tossed and turned inside the small cave he'd hidden inside. "How in the world does Linhardt do this so easily?"

**Ignatz** chases **Lysithea**.

"Lysithea, I'm not going to hurt you!" Ignatz yelled as he chased the white-haired girl. If she heard him, she ignored him.

**Dedue** scares **Dorothea** off.

Rising to his impressive height, Dedue stared down at Dorothea. "I will give you one chance to run." Gulping, the songstress dropped the rock she was holding and raced off.

**Claude** picks flowers.

Claude gave a sigh of relief at the large meadow of flowers. "Finally, something I actually recognize," he muttered as he sat down to pick off the poisonous roots. Could come in handy.

**Bernadetta** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

"STOP CHASING ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR EXPLOSIVES!" Bernadetta screamed as she raced through the forest, the brown-clad individual hurrying after her while dragging a large cart full of gunpowder behind them.

**Raphael** searches for firewood.

"Well, I think this'll be enough," Raphael decided as he hefted the old tree stump out of the ground and onto one shoulder. "Now to find some way to chop it."

**Petra** scares **Felix** off.

Felix took one look at the young woman dressed in the freshly removed skin of a boar, covered in blood and weilding a knife, and decided that discretion was the better part of valor in this case.

**Caspar** tries to sleep through the entire day.

"HOW DOES LINHARDT DO THIS?!"

* * *

"Huh, no one died this time," Jeralt commented.

"Maybe tonight," Byleth answered.

* * *

**Night 2**

**Bernadetta** fends **Sylvain**, **Raphael**, and **Lorenz** away from her fire.

"STAY BACK OR I WILL BLOW US ALL SKY HIGH!" Bernadetta held her branch close to the explosive cart, causing the three men to sprint away in a hurry.

**Ingrid** quietly hums.

"~Hm mm mm, going to win for the glory of my country.~"

**Caspar** thinks about home.

"I wonder what they're doing back at the monastary right now," Caspar muttered as he stared into his fire.

**Felix** and **Ashe** hold hands.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, I will hunt you down and kill you," Felix threatened. Ashe smiled and squeezed the swordsman's hand as he leaned into his side.

"I know."

**Petra**, **Ferdinand**, and **Hilda** cheerfully sing songs together.

"Oh, the hunting song goes like this." Petra cleared her throat as Hilda and Ferdinand leaned in eagerly.

_"Hunting is going on_  
_only the fast will survive_  
_in the forest we prowl_  
_looking hard for deers_  
_Hunger croaks in our stomaches_  
_our eyes as the wolves'"_

**Dedue**, **Dimitri**, **Lysithea**, and **Ignatz** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

"Dedue, perhaps ghost stories weren't the best idea."

"Agreed, your highness," Dedue answered as Lysithea sobbed into Ignatz's chest as he awkwardly patted her on the head.

**Dorothea** and **Leonie** talk about the tributes still alive.

"I really can't believe Ignatz is still alive."

"I know right? I was sure he'd have fallen into a pit and died by now!"

**Claude** and **Annette** tell stories about themselves to each other.

"So you really set the kitchen on fire?" Annette shyly nodded and Claude threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

"I demand more death!" Rhea snarled, her eyes narrowing and going almost lizardlike.

"Lady Rhea!" Seteth quickly reached up to drag her into her seat. "Please, get a hold of yourself!"

* * *

**Day 3**

**Leonie** constructs a shack.

"Has anyone else built a shack? I think not!"

**Raphael** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.

There was a loud **THUMP!** as the blond male hit the ground, spearing his head open on a rock.

**Dorothea** makes a slingshot.

"Ok, new rule. Hit people's heads with rocks from far away," Dorothea muttered as she tightened a knot on her new slingshot.

**Dimitri** steals from **Lorenz** while he isn't looking.

"My canteen!" Lorenz shouted. Dimitri snickered as he took a healthy gulp of water.

**Ashe** hunts for other tributes.

"Need to kill more people if we're going to end this," Ashe muttered as he stalked the woods for other students.

**Caspar** camouflages himself in the bushes.

Caspar crouched in the bushes, his bright teal hair boldly sticking out.

**Ingrid** fishes.

Ingrid cackled as she watched a fish circle her leg before stabbing down at it with a spear. Grinning, she tossed the speared fish onto the growing pile behind her.

**Bernadetta** thinks about home.

"I miss my room! My bed! The four walls where I could hide and no one was trying to kill me!" Bernie moaned before flopping onto the ground.

**Hilda** sprains her ankle while running away from **Ignatz**.

"Why are you all running from me?!" Ignatz yelled as Hilda wrenched her leg out of the hole it had gotten stuck in and limped away.

**Lysithea** camouflages herself in the bushes.

"No one will find me here!" Lysitea declared, unaware of how her hair was sticking out the other side.

**Claude** thinks about home.

"Almyra wasn't this crazy."

**Sylvain** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

"So," Sylvain leaned against a tree, vulneraries tucked away. "You single?" The figure gave him an odd look.

**Dedue** explores the arena.

"Don't worry your Highness," Dedue muttered as he wandered through the woods. "I will find a way to get us back home safely!"

**Ferdinand** makes a slingshot.

Ferdinand beamed down at the first slingshot he had ever made. It promptly fell apart.

**Felix** questions his sanity.

"I wonder if insanity is hereditary," Felix muttered, thinking about his father and brother. "Because it would explain so much."

**Petra** thinks about home.

Petra sighed, thinking about the clear waters of her island home.

**Annette** fishes.

"~_Tasty fishies! Soon you will be in my tummy, quieting all the rumblies!~"_

* * *

"You know, I should have known better than to climb that tree," Raphael commented as he took a seat next to Marianne. She awkwardly patted the back of his hand.

* * *

**Night 3**

**Annette** is awoken by nightmares.

"GAH!" Annette screamed as she shot awake. Tears dripped from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. "Oh, Mercie. I hope you're ok."

**Bernadetta**, **Ashe**, and **Ferdinand** unsuccessfully ambush **Dimitri**, **Dedue**, and **Lysithea**, who kill them instead.

"Excellent work, Dedue," Dimitri grinned as he dragged Ferdinand's body away from the camp. Dedune smiled in acknowledgement, toting the corpses of Bernadetta and Ashe. "And Lysithea, there's always a place for you in the Blue Lions if you desire."

"I might take you up on that," Lysithea agreed.

**Petra** is awoken by nightmares.

Snarling, Petra sliced out with her knife as she awoke. Upon seeing there was no one there, she quickly fell back asleep.

**Caspar** and **Claude** threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

"So, this will make sure one of us wins?" Caspar asked as he stared down at the herb mixture.

"Hopefully this will force Teach to do something. Now, don't..." Claude's jaw dropped as Caspar shrugged and downed the herbs. "Wait, I didn't..."

"Hey! You too!" Caspar tackled Claude to the ground and forced the mixture into his mouth. There was an uncomfortable pause, and then the two began convulsing.

**Leonie** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Leonie beamed at the enormous explosive in front of her. "I do love free things."

**Dorothea** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Dorothea glanced from the hatchet to the figure and back. "What am I supposed to do with this?!"

**Ingrid** dies from hunger.

"All the fish...weren't...enough..."

**Lorenz** passes out from exhaustion.

Lorenz sank into the dirt, his entire body aching. "How do peasants do it?" he asked before drifting off.

**Ignatz** and **Hilda** hold hands.

"If anyone asks, I'll kill you," Hilda muttered. Ignatz laughed awkwardly, not sure how to react to this.

**Sylvain** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

"Back for more?" Sylvain flirted. He received only a scoff and the handle of a cart shoved into his own before the figure stalked away.

**Felix** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Felix blinked a few times before taking the canteen and dumping out the contents. "I'll get my own water," he muttered as the figure face-palmed behind him.

* * *

"Do neither of you two know how to ambush someone?!" Ashe yelled as Ferdinand and Bernadetta shifted awkwardly. "You don't scream your names loudly before you do it!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THOSE HERBS FOR WHEN THERE WERE ONLY THE TWO OF US LEFT!" Claude snarled as he shook Caspar angrily! "What kind of idiot takes poisonous herbs instantly?!"

Raphael was staring at Ingrid in awe. "I can't believe you were still hungry after eating that mountain of fish!" The blonde flushed and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you satisfied now?" Byleth turned to ask Lady Rhea.

"Quite," she answered with a serene smile.

* * *

**Day 4**

**Felix** runs away from **Sylvain**.

"Oh, come on Felix!" Sylvain called as he hurried after his retreating friend. "Just for one day."

"Leave me alone, Sylvain," Felix grumbled.

**Lorenz** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

The figure stared. They hadn't been expecting Lorenz to start crying when offering them the canteen of water.

**Dedue** kills **Hilda** with a sickle.

Dedue wiped the sickle clean of blood as he stared down at the corpse. "For his Highness."

**Petra** sprains her ankle while running away from **Dimitri**.

Swearing under her breath in her native tongue, Petra quickly limped away from the prince chasing her with his lance.

**Lysithea** makes a wooden spear.

"Can't just rely on my magic," Lysithea muttered as she swept the small knife over the stick. "I need to protect myself in other ways."

**Leonie**, **Dorothea**, and **Annette** get into a fight. **Dorothea** triumphantly kills them both.

Leonie grinned evilly as she crouched over Annette, hands wrapped around her throat. "Any last words?" Annette's eyes widened a second before pain spread throughout Leonie's body. Dorothea huffed in satisfaction as she yanked the spear out of both girl's bodies.

"Sorry, ladies, but I'm the star here."

**Ignatz** explores the arena.

"You know," the artist commented to the air. "This place is actually quite beautiful."

* * *

"Mercie!" Annette lunged into Mercedes's open arms and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Mercie! I really thought I could win."

"Oh Annie. Don't worry, you did much better than I did," Mercedes soothed. Leonie scowled in the corner as Hilda awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Look on the bright side, Leonie. We both beat Claude."

"Yeah, but _Ignatz_ and _Lorenz_ beat us." There was silence, and then Hilda joined Leonie in sulking.

Seteth gave a heavy sigh. "Will this be over soon?"

"Only 9 players left," Byleth answered. "2 Black Eagles, 4 Blue Lions, and 3 Golden Deer."

* * *

**Night 4**

**Ignatz** bashes **Lysithea**'s head against a rock several times.

Panting, Ignatz released the battered and bloody corpse and stumbled into the bushes to puke. "Oh, oh no. Oh no no no."

**Felix** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

For a few seconds, it looked like Felix wasn't going to take the food. But then the blue-haired male snagged the meat and started chewing with a single grunt of thanks.

**Sylvain** loses sight of where he is.

"FELIX!" the redhead yelled. "Damnit. Now where..." **BOOM! **Sylvain whilred around to see smoke and fire lighting up the sky far away! "What the hell happened?!"

**Petra** sets an explosive off, killing **Dimitri**, **Dedue**, and **Lorenz**.

Petra crept out from behind the rocks to stare at the buring forest and the three corpses of the men there. Triumphantly, she held her spear aloft. "FOR BRIGID!"

**Dorothea** sets up camp for the night.

Dorothea blinked a few times at the smoke and fire rising up far from her and shrugged. "That's at least one less person to worry about," she commented before lying down to rest.

* * *

"IGNATZ IS THE LAST DEER ALIVE?!" Leonie and Hilda shared shocked looks as Lysithea and Lorenz joined their classmates.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, your Highness," Dedue apologized. Dimitri smiled and shook his head.

"No need for apologies, Dedue. You did well. And I'm sure that..." he glanced over the people in the podium to do a quick head count. "...Sylvain and Felix will do us proud."

"Petra is surprisingly effective," Byleth commented. "This could go any way now."

* * *

**The Feast**

**The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**

**Ignatz** decides not to go to The Feast.

"I don't deserve anything!" Ignatz moaned face down in the dirt. "I can't believe I killed Lysithea!"

**Felix** catches **Sylvain** off guard and kills him.

Felix crouched down, scanning the area for any other tributes. The sudden feeling of a hand on his back shocked him, and Felix instantly swung and knocked Sylvain's head clean off his neck. He blinked a few times as he glanced from Sylvain's head to his body and back. "Damnit Sylvain, that was your own fault!"

**Dorothea** kills **Petra** with a sickle.

Dorothea sighed and dropped the sickle on the ground. "Oh Petra. Why did you have to attack me?"

* * *

"I can't believe Felix killed me!" Sylvain exclaimed as he dropped onto one of the empty seats. "He owes me so much for that!"

Petra sighed and bowed at Edelgard. "I am sorry that I could not bring victory for the Black Eagles."

"Petra you did very well," Edelgard soothed. "And we still have Dorothea to represent us."

"Then I shall begin the cheering for Dorothea!"

* * *

**Day 5**

**Dorothea** stalks **Ignatz**.

The brunette sneered from the bushes as she watched Ignatz make his way towards the river. "Soon, little deer. Soon."

**Felix** practices his archery.

The arrow hit the tree just a bit off the mark and Felix grunted. He couldn't expect his final foes to stick to close combat.

* * *

"Get comfy everyone," Jeralt said as he rose up to stretch. "Now that there's only three of them left, this could take a while."

"Seriously?" Manuela asked. "How long could this take?"

* * *

**Night 5**

**Felix** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

The blue haired man smirked at the barrels. "I could have a use for this."

**Ignatz** tries to treat his infection.

"I don't remember...is this Lysithea's revenge? Is she trying to kill me from beyond the grave?!"

**Dorothea** is awoken by nightmares.

The echoes of her screams reverberated through the air long after the songstress had fallen asleep again.

* * *

**Day 6**

**Felix** questions his sanity.

"I wonder if this is what the boar feels like every day? ...Am I turning into him?"

**Ignatz** fishes.

"Fishing's nice," the dirty blond whispered to himself as he sat there with feet in the water and pole in hand. "Nice and safe and quiet."

**Dorothea** hunts for other tributes.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" The songstress had been hunting for hours, but hadn't seen hide nor hair of her prey.

* * *

**Night 6**

**Felix** and **Dorothea** sleep in shifts.

The pair eyed each other warily. "Truce for tonight?" Dorothea offered.

"...Truce for tonight."

**Ignatz** dies from hypothermia.

"So...cold."

* * *

"Hypothermia? That's what killed you?" Lysithea snarled as Ignatz was teleported into the stands. "I hope you're happy that you lost for us because..." 

"LYSITHEA!" Ignatz threw his arms around the white-haired girl, ignoring her shouts of protest. "I'm so sorry that I killed you. Please forgive me."

"Well, it has been officially proven that the Golden Deer are failures who do not deserve me." Byleth shut his notebook and stared at the members of the house, who all shuffled and avoided eye contact. "You all should take this chance to look at what you did and what you need to do to improve. Clearly, Ignatz is the best of all of you."

"Uh...thanks Professor?" Ignatz answered awkwardly, trying to ignore the angry glares half his house was giving him. "So, who won?"

"We shall see," Byleth answered cryptically, turning towards the monitors once more.

* * *

**Day 7**

**Felix** overpowers **Dorothea**, killing her.

Sneering, Felix lunged and caught Dorothea with a stab right below her heart. "You fought well," he acknowledged as she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

There were two flashes of light, and the arena faded to leave everyone standing in Lady Rhea's office. Byleth nodded as he looked at the students of the three houses. "The battle is won. I will become the professor for the Blue Lions house. Congratulations."

"Excellent job, Felix," Dimitri beamed as he clapped the swordsman on the back. The rest of the lions came forward to offer their own congratulations and compliments, which Felix accepted with a huff and a slight flushing of his cheeks.

Dorothea sighed in defeat, only to be shocked when Byleth placed a hand on her shoulder. "You were quite gifted in the arena. I will be coming by to recruit you soon."

"...Yes professor," Dorothea beamed before heading towards her own house. Then, Claude spoke up.

"Wait up, Teach. I thought the student who won was supposed to get a specific award."

"Oh, right." Byleth squinted at Felix for a few seconds. "You will receive it when you are ready. Now, off to class, all of you." The students trickled out, some bemoaning what had happened and others teasing Felix about his prize, or lack thereof. Once they had left, Byleth sighed. "It's too bad. I do prefer the male version."

Everyone aside from Jeralt blinked. "What are you..." Rhea trailed off as Byleth's figure twisted and warped into a female version. "Oh my."

"He's a little too young right now and the whole potential power difference is iffy. But five years or so..." Byleth trailed off with a nod. "Yes that sounds good enough. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." She strode out of the room, leaving behind a shocked faculty. Jeralt grinned at Rhea.

"Yeah. She does that."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was playing the simulator for Hunger Games when I realized that without Byleth, there are exactly 8 students per house. And 3X8 is 24 so...  
Anyways, I just thought it would be funny if someone used the simulator to pick out what house they would start with and who they would marry. Ironically, my first playthrough was with the Blue Lions and I did choose to marry Felix. I guess nothing would have changed for me after all! XD  
Everything that happened was based on an actual run-through of the simulator. Let me know if you went through and who ended up winning in the end!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Which The Cast Fights To The Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850323) by [Gale_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze)


End file.
